User talk:Flamefang
Interesting You have quite the interesting world! It appeals to my love for the Low Fantasy or Semi-Low Fantasy touch. Also thank you for the compliment on my own article! -Jeff ( Glaenia) As you can find out on the most articles, pictures are supposed to be original pictures drawn by ourselves (that is one of our rules), and... well, these two pictures do not look that original... :) No worry, I will draw some images to replace them [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 11:24, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks allot! yeah i just wanted people to get an idea of what the Empire was like... we do infact have many images drawn by my friend and co-designer but my copying machine is rather bad and all pencil drawings come out very hazy and un-clear if at all..... oh and my updates will be much less frequent since my laptop is confiscated....... :( Flamefang 23:33, 13 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang P.S. Good luck with those drawings! I already uploaded my two versions of the images, but I know any image by you would be better, as you are the one who knows exactly how this realm is. I hope you can scan your images very soon. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 23:40, 13 August 2008 (UTC) (Was Your PC confiscated?) Frankly.... im not a very good artist... sometimes i have touches of inspiration..... yeah well the Empire is pretty much a mix of Roman, Middle eastern and Arnorian arcitecture..... thanks for the Images =) they're good. What program did you use to make them? just so you know the Cataclysm did not destroy buildings it only Turned the Soil to Sand.... killing most of the Native wildlife.... Only my Laptop was confiscated.... i still have access to my Desktop computer........ Flamefang 23:44, 13 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang I just drew the images and then painted them using MS-Paint. They are not my best artwork, I have to tell... if you need more images, you can tellme, but I am better drawing creatures and maps than drawing scenes [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:01, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Yeah same here.... thats one of the problems with our world so far we have little to no actual scene drawings. thanks for your effort. Flamefang 14:38, 14 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang I create a new version of the image of "A Colony Isles like drawing". I hope it will be a better illustration. What do you think? [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 16:02, 21 August 2008 (UTC) Once again, thanks so much for donating your time and skil to make a picture for my world! yes, its much better than the previous image and i can tell you put lots of work into it. Its a pretty good representation. the only problem it really has s the shape of the towers. but that doesnt matter. Thanks! Flamefang 16:19, 21 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Dragons Do you any images on your dragons? I will be very thanked if I can see some ones! I am trying to figure out how they are, but I can only imagine them as the horse-sized winged snakes of my Serpens Islands realm. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 21:35, 25 August 2008 (UTC) Sure!i shall upload one tomorrow... be noted that its in pencil and may not come out perfect.. but you'll hopefully get the idea. =) Frankly you're pretty close on the horse sized part... but most are bigger than that... Snakes...ehhh not really... but they certainly are reptilian. They possess four legs/hands (depending if they're walking upright or four legged). They do have opposable thumbs but their fingers aren't exactly nimble. i wish i had more time to add stuff on this site.. but my parents assign me core after chore and i just got a Wii so im trying to play that too... and with limited computer time... meh its not as if i'm going to give up! :) and Erick thanks for showing interest in my world! ;) Flamefang 02:59, 26 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Ok here's the Dragon. Its a young, middle size Kaleian Dragon, meaning it comes from the Mainland not the Forgotten continent. The Forgotten continent has much larger species. If you want something to compare it to for scale... the blade on its arm is most likely the size of a human. Flamefang 22:56, 26 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Oh, the featuring thingy... I just forgot it. I have been very busy lately. Well, I usually just select articles with images. I can feature your Kale if you want to, if you think Kale is ready. Do you want it? [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 11:53, 27 August 2008 (UTC) No, not yet. Thanks for offering though. I need to get more images uploaded, and especially a map. I want to fill out all of the Imperial provinces, a Short bit on the Goblin Empire... maybe a bit more.. then it'll be ready... or at least close.. but no where near done. Flamefang 16:24, 27 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Hi, I really like this world you've created! Though i think it needs a map and some sort of timeline. The Haram Empire really entices me, but what exactly are they like? i know they are expansionist and militaristic, but culturally? Elidahad 02:11, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Elidahad Yes, we do have a map, but I've been having trouble uploading it to the site. The Haram are an interesting mix of Persian, Greek, Roman and Gondorian. They tend to have slightly tanned skin, dark hair (Browns and Blacks)and are usually average height. The Haram aren't the most magical of people yet it does of course effect their lives in every way. The Citizens of the Empire tend to resort to simple magics, like maybe sharpening an axe, or drying some clay. Their Architecture is very roman, with a splash of Gondorian and Persian. They are a proud people many of whom believe they truly won the Haram war and will soon conquer the world(This is of course Bogus, the empire is in no position to do such things). Thanks for commenting! Flamefang 03:15, 29 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang I think the map will be a good picture to feature with Kale in the main page. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:08, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Thanks Erick! Not that i need it of course, but the honor is appreciated ^.^ Flamefang 14:06, 30 August 2008 (UTC)Flamefang OK... Thanks for telling me about, i will delete the Kale old page. I will change the featured image, the map does not look really defined at the low resolution that is required to fit within the main page, so... I will put the Kailian Dragon image there. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 18:07, 3 September 2008 (UTC) Hello, Esyrias, Flamefang and AHR. In order to keep a good estimation of what articles belong on what project in this wiki encyclopedia, I recommend you to add the Category:The Haram Empire identifier at the end of the articles belonging to your project. Thanks [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 18:59, 3 September 2008 (UTC) All right, im on it. Thanks for alerting us of this issue! Flamefang 03:18, 4 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Erick, it its done. All of our work is now under the Category "Kaile" and the "The Haram Empire" category is now a sub-category under this name. You may now view it all in an oragised manner! And of course it halp hold all of our articles together. Flamefang 04:11, 4 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Thanks a lot for categorizing this all. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:08, 4 September 2008 (UTC) My pleasure ^.^ Flamefang 00:53, 5 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Hey, it seems Pegasus isn't blocked on the School computers! not as if stupid sonic wall would stop me... but still i can now edit during the school year... Flamefang 20:39, 7 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang I don't think Sonicwall ever blocked any wikis... I'm not even sure it can. Even Guildwiki was accessible last year. Esyrias 23:11, 7 September 2008 (UTC) I will recreate Kale now to make room for the redirect. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 15:08, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Thanks Erick, you're a great admin =) Flamefang 21:30, 10 September 2008 (UTC)Flamefang Hey, it is Rand! Though i think i like Elyane better... Oh, no, of course not! I will never leave :). But no one knows what would happen, so I decided to leave a "just in case" message to future administrators :) [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:20, 24 September 2008 (UTC) Well, do not really take care of these messages, they are targeted at a probable future. At this moment, there is not that demand for new images. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:12, 25 September 2008 (UTC) A forum? Well, the talk pages already work like a forum, I do not see any difference... About the changes on the links bar, OK, I will make some changes... [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:03, 7 October 2008 (UTC) External Forums only work for major wikis like Illogicopedia and Star Wars, with 20 or more regular users. This wiki has only 6 regular users, even although the forum is a good idea, it is not the moment. Anyway, thanks for your interest! [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 15:46, 7 October 2008 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. :) I haven't had a chance to check out your mythology yet, but I will! Again, thanks. Willstar 03:00, 11 October 2008 (UTC) :I've been working on it on-and-off for about a year now. One of my friends helped me get it going. I'm actually writing a novel based on the things I'm putting up here. Also, the Orcs are only aggressive to those who trespass upon their grounds, the mountains. But there's also a war I'll talk about in which they're used as weapons for the "evil side" of the war, like in Lord of the Rings, I guess. They're not really a major player in the storyline, though, aside from the Talas War. Willstar 10:57, 12 October 2008 (UTC) No, I have no any. The really short free time I have to go on-line is used editing in these four wikis. I wish I would have more time, but... i do not, sorry [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 14:26, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I am just wondering when the renaming of the races will occur... It does not look that anti-stereotypical with so many elves, demons and dragons [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 14:34, 12 October 2008 (UTC) The names do need to change, but I'd like to point out that, though it isn't obvious at first, the elves are human and the demons aren't evil. So in that sense, it is pretty unusual. I can't really defend the dragons tho. > < Esyrias 15:19, 12 October 2008 (UTC) Link on main page I only just realized what you did, and I was wondering if you could link Talia on the main page instead of Pegasi (planet). The main focus of my mythology is on Talia, not the entire planet, if you understand me. Thanks! :) Willstar 17:03, 12 October 2008 (UTC) I am already working hard on that. Pegasus has links on many web sites (wikipedia, wikia central, wikiindex, jacqus prime and other places). [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 12:03, 22 October 2008 (UTC) I started drawing cars and maps when I was ten years old, near 1996 I think. The basic Broukolia premise was made on 1998, I wikified most of it on late 2007, then I also added a government and a mythical background. I have not updated it since April, when I uploaded it to this wiki. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:22, 26 October 2008 (UTC) =Poll about the Dragons= The poll seems not to be working for me... Wikia has constant bugs on IE7 since the introduction of the new MediaWiki 1.1.3. Anyways, i think Dragons should be kept as a minority. Mighty Erick I agree with Erick, but for different reasons (I think). If it's a fantasy world, you need dragons, whether it's non-stereotypical or not. Just my two cents. DJ 1337 Man 15:32, 28 October 2008 (UTC) About the collab thing I have a yahoo messenger account if that helps any of you... Pmkava 21:42, 5 November 2008 (UTC) Then I will try to do a good work for that image! :) [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:36, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I do not think my short on-line lapses could be enough to chat... [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:42, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Oops.. I have to leave now... see what I mean... I really wish I could have more time for this wiki, well I do what I can, anyways [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:50, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I am somewhat busy, as you see :( [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 22:51, 11 November 2008 (UTC) I am making some experiments with the css settings, I have not checked the results on different browsers yet [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 00:08, 15 November 2008 (UTC) A problem within central wikia The problem is we are not getting new users to push on this wiki! There have being many changes on central wiki interface that makes harder to find little wikis like this one. Furthermore, it looks like me, willy, and many others users are too busy right now. This wiki used to get +/- 6 new users a month, no worry, I am going to find out how to fix this situation, I hope! I am also making some minor edits to the editing interface trying to find the best one... but i have not gotten success so far. [[User_talk:Mighty_Erick|'Mighty Erick']] 18:34, 25 November 2008 (UTC) Which article is having that problem?-- Mighty Erickcomment added by [[user:Apollo of Parnasus],as the end seemed to be unclear, I added this short explanation LP (talk page) 16:53, 31 December 2008 (UTC)] I think it is a problem related to wikia java script on anonymous mode... it can be avoided by loging in~[The comment signed with a single tilde was left by User:Mighty Erick, that sign was unclear, I leave this short explanation. LP (talk page) 16:53, 31 December 2008 (UTC)] Some comments were not signed, so I added had written them LP (talk page) 16:53, 31 December 2008 (UTC) (Answering to the message on the top of your user page :) The same to you. LP (talk page) 19:33, 1 January 2009 (UTC) ...and thank you (continuing the "the same to you comment). LP (talk page) 21:37, 2 January 2009 (UTC) I have just asked if they are going to correct the problem within central wikia. LP (talk page) 22:13, 2 January 2009 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 23:31, 6 January 2009 (UTC) Thank you for your support. Perhaps we start a discussion on the community portal and cast a vote on the matter to see the community's opinion. What do you think? [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:24, 11 January 2009 (UTC) I will set it up. I will wait for tommorrow if it is fine with you. It seems that you and I are the only active users right now. I will write up a proposal and set up the vote. And, yes, all pictures must be sourced, giving the place you got it from recogntion. I will put up the proposal tommorrow. I have to leave now. Have a wonderful night/day (I don't know where you live!) [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:51, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Ha! I'm in LA state. Pretty far away. Good night Flamefang. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 03:56, 11 January 2009 (UTC) See Constructed Mythology talk:Community Portal for the proposal and to vote. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 17:26, 11 January 2009 (UTC) Help Hello again, I have just made my article, Halönrí, open to edit. Will you help me come up with some ideas for him? I f you have any, please tell me. [[User:Mattkenn3|'Mattkenn3']] [[User talk:Mattkenn3|'Talk']] 00:58, 14 January 2009 (UTC) What happened to ? I added a deletion request on a talk page and the new Special page does not show talk page edits or edit summaries anymore. Where will we have to add such requests now when User talk:Mighty Erick does not work? Will User:Mighty Erick check Category talk:Candidates for deletion? LP (speak page) 16:30, 15 January 2009 (UTC) I found a mistake that allowed me to see that the prblem was on MediaWiki:Common.js. It cannot be disabled in browsers as it seems that parts of the changes are made on the server, but until User:Mighty Erick corrects it I will be able to see RecentChanges. I also told it on MediaWiki talk:Common.js. Do you think I should publish how I bypass the redirect? LP (speak page) 17:05, 15 January 2009 (UTC) Mattkenn3 This is Mattkenn. I do not know what is going on. No matter what I do, I can not come on to this wiki as Mattkenn. I can only come on as an IP. If I try, I am sent straight to the Contructed Fantasy Worlds Wiki. I'm not exactly sure why, I think it might be Erick. I don't know why. This is probably a way of getting rid of me. I do not like this. See what we can find out. 23:55, 15 January 2009 (UTC) He has protected them against users that aren't admins or staff members. That is my guess. I hate disputes like this. I come here to help a wiki and start a huge war, I hate it. Well, I guess that I'll have to rope in someone from the Wikia Staff to save the day. --Mattkenn3 Why? A wiki is a democracy. We need to give the community a chance to get involved in the wiki. We don't need an authoritarian mood to the wiki. We all contribute equally and we have as much say so about anything as Erick does. --Mattkenn3 I wouldn't make another wiki. We simply neeed to regain order in this wiki, fix whatever Erick has messed up, rewrite the policy, and make this wiki better than it has ever been. --Mattkenn3 Are you ready for the dawning of a new era in this wiki's history. Once this maddness ends, this wiki will prosper. Mattkenn3 talk I just reported the vandalism to staff, they must know how to correct it. LP (speak page) 17:31, 16 January 2009 (UTC)